Honte
by Galaxian explosion
Summary: Petit one shot un peu triste sur le Sinbad x Judal


**Bonjour ^^**

**Il s'agit d'un one shot écrit avec un défit que m'a lancé Jez (Shini Jez sur le site) centré sur le Sinbad x Judal. C'est une histoire que je n'aime pas vraiment mais je la poste tout de même car je l'ai promis et je n'avais pas le cœur de pa sla terminer =/**

**Je ne peux pas dire à quel moment se déroule le one shot mais je me base sur les 11 premiers tomes de Magi (même si j'ai l'impression que je suis passée à côté de certaines choses qui sont dans le manga .).**

**Bonne lecture et j'espère que cela vous plaira ^^**

* * *

La fête d'anniversaire de Sinbad battait son plein à Sindria. Le souverain venait d'avoir 25 ans et cela faisait 7 ans qu'il régnait sur l'île-royaume. Pour la première fois, il pouvait enfin avoir une soirée reposante. Enfin, le mot « reposant » ne convenait pas tout à fait à la situation actuelle.

Plusieurs jeunes femmes le collaient depuis le début de la soirée et elles cela le gonflait sérieusement. Elles étaient toutes aussi cruches les unes que les autres et ne faisaient que vanter ses mérites dans l'espoir de réussir à le charmer à l'aide de leurs poitrines surdimensionnées et de leurs compliments qui ne lui faisaient pas le moindre effet.

Ce n'était pas vraiment leurs seins qui le dérangeaient, au contraire, il adorait les femmes. Le roi était sûr et certain qu'il ne serait même pas capable survivre une seule semaine sans au moins observer une jolie fille plantureuse par semaine.

Sinbad avait beau être un séducteur dans l'âme, il ressentait parfois l'envie d'appartenir qu'à une seule personne qui ne ferait pas attention à son grade ou à son passé. En résumé, quelqu'un qui puisse l'aimer en tant que Sinbad et non en tant que souverain de Sindria et conquérant de donjons.

Depuis quelques mois, il avait l'impression que les gens le désiraient juste pour son statut et cela le déprimait. Deux rondeurs qui se frottaient contre son torse le sortit de ses pensées, l'une des deux jeunes femmes assises sur ses genoux se frottaient contre lui sans équivoque.

Sinbad leur sourit gentiment et leur demanda de se dégager de ses jambes pour pouvoir se lever sans faire mal à « ces deux belles sirènes dont il appréciait la compagnie ». Les deux blondes rougirent et obéir sans se poser de questions.

Il profita du sommeil de Jafar qui s'était épuisé à la tâche de tenter de le convaincre de mettre des vêtements pour enfiler une cape et de se mêler discrètement à la foule. Il voulait être seul et pouvoir réellement s'amuser et profiter de la soirée qui s'offrait à lui.

Ne pas être entouré d'une dizaine de midinettes lui permit de remarquer plusieurs choses qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant il découvrit que Masrur et Sharrkan étaient ensemble depuis plusieurs jours.

Sinbad avait retrouvé les deux guerriers occupés à dévorer les lèvres de l'autre comme jamais après une dispute où l'épéiste reprochait à son amant de regarder les airbag de Yamuraiha d'un peu trop près. Sharrkan pouvait être très jaloux quand il le voulait surtout que Masrur n'était pas vraiment du genre à être attirer par les formes bien proportionnées de la magicienne de l'eau.

Pisti s'amusait à danser en compagnie de Morgiane et des autres danseuses. Tout le monde riaient, mangeaient, s'amusaient sauf le souverain. Sinbad avait l'impression de ne rien connaître sur ses proches contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait.

Pisti aimait se trémousser sur scène ? Il l'avait toujours ignoré...

Jafar pouvait dormir et oublier son stresse ? Première nouvelle...

Masrur pouvait aimer quelqu'un ? Sinbad faillit s'étrangler...

Yamuraiha kiffait regarder deux hommes se rouler des pelles en perdant tout son sang ? Ah non.. ça il le savait déjà !

Tous cela n'étaient que des détails mais son ignorance prouvait bien qu'il n'avait aucun lien plus profond avec ses partenaires que ceux entre un monarque et ses généraux. Etait-ce le cas en ce qui concerne Drakon, Spartos et Hinahoho ? Pour ce dernier, c'était sûrement le cas...

C'était limite si Sinbad ne savait pas comment s'appelait sa défunte femme, nom que le géant ne cessait de répéter lorsqu'il était triste.

Spartos et Drakon ? Pareil... D'ailleurs que faisaient-ils ces deux-là ? Le brun était sans doute occupé à lire un livre dans sa chambre et le lézard devait être entrain de se promener tranquillement près du port avec sa femme.

C'est tout ce qu'il connaissait des deux combattants hors pairs qui l'accompagnaient dans la plupart de ses missions.

Sinbad ferma les yeux, écoutant ainsi les bruits de pas, les voix, les cris, les pleures de tous sans savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Il avait l'impression d'être un fantôme que personne ne pouvait voir, dont tout le monde pouvait se passer. Cela semblait logique vu que les gens ne pouvaient pas voir cet être prisonnier entre les deux mondes. Le conquérant pensa qu'il avait de drôle d'idées parfois. Il étouffa un petit rire mélancolique.

Pour la première fois après plusieurs années, une petite larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Il n'était rien, il était triste.

Une petite main blanche serra la sienne avec une infinie douceur. Sinbad rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un sourire qui lui fit chaud au coeur.

Le roi connaissait si bien ce sourire... Judal... Doucement, il referma ses doigts autour de ceux qui l'emmenaient loin de la fête. Un petit rire tendre lui fit oublié sa mélancolie. Celle-ci fut remplacée par une sensation de bien être.

Cette petite voix d'enfant, il la connaissait par coeur et lui montrait toutes les émotions que pouvait ressentir son propriétaire

La voix tremblante et prise de spasmes quand il était triste...

Le ton grave qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était un colère... le brun l'employait souvent contre lui d'ailleurs...

La voix enjouée quand il était heureux...

Les petits ronronnements que Sinbad entendait lorsque Judal se laissait aller dans ses bras...

Ses gémissements lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant voir derrière elle une petite couche où le jeune homme attira le souverain pour tomber avec lui dans les draps blancs et immaculés.

Sinbad sentait à grand coup l'odeur de la longue chevelure noire qu'il adorait caresser. Encore un petit rire, celui-ci était timide, le monarque comprit qu'il était gêné. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait pousser à le rejoindre ici.

Le roi lui caressa tendrement sa joue pour le rassurer. Cette peau était toujours aussi douce et belle comme de la soie. Il eu tout de suite l'effet désiré Judal le laissa enfin partir à la découverte de son corps. Il passa sa main sous son haut noir pinçant au passage une de ses perles de chaires rosées.

Sinbad admira la beauté du visage rougit et les yeux clos de son ange. Il embrassa amoureusement les lèvres qu'il aimait. Elles avaient toujours ce petit arrière goût épicé et si peu commun dont il ne pouvait pas se passer.

Le roi enleva lentement le haut de celui qui faisait tambouriner sa poitrine comme si elle allait exploser le laissant enfin observer son torse frêle. Il fixa silencieusement la petite poitrine qui se soulevait et se rabaissait rapidement, sa respiration était déjà haletante malgré le peu qu'ils avaient fait.

L'ange posa sa main sur celle de Sinbad et se redressa légèrement faisant comprendre à celui-ci qu'il voulait être au dessus. Le roi accepta, son ange avait sans doute remarqué qu'il était déprimé. Il remarquait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Sinbad connaissait tout de lui et la réciprocité était réelle.

Ils échangèrent leur place et le monarque l'observa se poser timidement sur ses cuisses. Son amant retira enfin la cape du conquérant et attira sa tête contre son corps. Sinbad sentait le coeur de l'être aimé battre contre son oreille.

Il était si bien dans ses bas... les doigts de Judal caressaient ses mèches de cheveux avec tendresse et sa bouche se posa sur son front pour un petit baiser. Baiser qui se termina sur ses lèvres.

Le souverain sentait la langue de son amant goûter ses lèvres pour ensuite l'insérer entre elles et commencer un ballet torride avec la sienne. Sinbad entendait son ange gémir de bien être lorsque ils se séparaient pour reprendre leur souffle et ensuite se retrouver encore plus affamés à mainte reprises.

Lentement, le conquérant fit glisser sa main sur le fin torse du brun jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur son ventre arrachant un petit rire au magi qu'il savait plutôt chatouilleux. Amusé par la réaction de son amant, Sinbad traça du bout des doigts des petits cercles autour du creux de son nombril.

« Sin... arrête.. » fit Judal qui tentait bien que mal de ne pas rire d'avantage.

« J'aime t'entendre me supplier alors non !

Sadique... »

Le souverain voulu répondre mais l'étrange lueur qu'il vit dans les yeux de son amant le fit arrêter tout mouvement.

« Judal... » murmura-t-il inquiet en passant sa main sur sa joue.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Je croyais que tu voulais que je te supplies... » sa voix état enrouée, Sinbad voyait pour la première fois le brun en état de faiblesse.

« Oui mais... tu pleures... » répondit le souverain en retirant une petite goutte humide qui coulait lentement sur la joue du magi avec son pouce.

Judal détourna son regard, Sinbad savait parfaitement qu'il était trop têtu pour lui avouer maintenant ce qu'il n'allait pas, il le connaissait si bien. Les lèvres du faiseur de roi s'entre-ouvrir pour laisser passer un petit murmure presque inaudible que le souverain réussit à entendre malgré tout.

« Fais-moi l'amour imbécile... »

Le visage empourpré du magi eut un effet dévastateur sur Sinbad. Celui-ci ne put refuser cette ordre qui ressemblait plus à une timide demande. Le roi vit là l'occasion d'un petit peu profiter de son amant qui semblait vraiment avoir besoin de se changer les idées. Le souverain était le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans ces cas-là.

« D'accord mais seulement à une condition » Judal le fixa d'un air interrogateur. « Déshabille-moi » souffla Sinbad à son oreille d'une voix chaude.

Le jeune garçon obéit, il enleva tout d'abord les colliers que portaient son roi avec une lenteur calculée. Ils étaient lourds, comment pouvait-il les garder autour de son cou aussi longtemps ? Judal les déposa avec attention sur la petite table disposée juste à côté du lit. Sinbad ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver l'attention que portait le faiseur de roi à ses reliques sacrées.

Sinbad avait beau être patient, l'envie de prendre son petit brun lui brûlait le bas-ventre. Judal sentit une pression sur son postérieur qui lui fit comprendre le besoin d'aller un petit peu plus vite. Le conquérant des sept mers massaient les deux rondeurs de son amant pendant que celui-ci défaisait le noeud du long tissus blanc qui reposait sur les larges épaules de Sinbad.

Le magi des ténèbres fit la moue en voyant la tunique mauve qui lui cachait encore la vue de son magnifique torse musclé. Comment pouvait-il porter autant de couches de vêtements alors que Sinbad adorait autant être nu.

Soudainement, il sentit les deux mains de Sinbad glisser sous son large pantalon pour pétrir ses fesses avec envie.

« Sa Majesté a l'air d'être impatiente aujourd'hui... » fit Judal en déliant cette fois-ci le turban qui recouvrait le crâne de son amant.

« Tu ne m'as pas laissé t'approcher une seule fois à Balbad... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'était frustrant... » la voix sensuelle de Sinbad remontait jusqu'à l'échine de Judal en un doux frisson. « Si tu savais à quel point j'aimerais être entre tes fesses en ce moment-même » ajouta-il en massant d'avantage le postérieur du brun.

Judal se cambra, cet idiot arrivait à l'exciter rien qu'en lui disant quelques mots à l'oreille. Ses doigts tremblaient et il avait du mal à déshabiller correctement le souverain qui jubilait intérieurement d'avoir put mettre son amant dans un tel état.

« Tu faisais du gringue à Kogyoku et aux autres jeunes femmes que tu voyais... hmm... » les doigts de Sinbad s'étaient à présent faufiler entre ses deux rondeurs cherchant ainsi son intimité.

Sinbad sourit, Judal était si mignon quand il était jaloux.

« N'oublie pas que tu dois me déshabiller mon coeur.. » souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Son amant profitait de lui sans une once de pitié et cette idée lui plaisait. Il avait toujours désiré que Sinbad soit comme ça avec lui, Judal avait l'impression d'être unique à ses yeux de cette manière. Le brun sursauta une nouvelle fois quand le roi inséra lentement un de ses doigts en lui. Le souverain sourit en sentant les chaires de son ange se resserrer rapidement autour de son index.

Si ils n'avaient jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec lui auparavant, jamais le conquérant de donjons n'aurait pu deviner que le magi n'était plus vierge... ou peut-être celui-ci le serait-il encore comme Sinbad avait été le tout premier. Celui-ci en était même fier. Ainsi, le conquérant était sûr d'être l'homme qui avait fait découvrir le sexe au prêtre de l'Empire Ko.

Le faiseur de roi passa ses mains derrière les épaules de Sinbad et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux. Le premier doigt fut vite rejoint par son majeur et fit des mouvements en ciseaux pour desserrer au mieux l'antre de Judal avant d'y ajouter son annulaire.

L'adolescent toujours assit sur ses genoux, bougeait ses hanches de bas en haut pour accompagner les vas-et-viens que lui faisait l'homme qu'il aimait.

Plus.. il en voulait plus.. mais Sinbad semblait bien décider à l'obliger de lui enlever le barrage de tissus qu'il y avait entre le corps de Judal et le sien.

Le brun décida de mettre fin à cette torture que lui infligeait le roi. Sans que celui-ci ne s'y attende, il arracha le reste de ses vêtements qu'il lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le contraste entre la douceur dont il avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt surprit le roi mais celui-ci semblait tout de même amusé par le geste de son amant.

Le roi esquissa un petit sourire devant l'empressement de Judal. Le jeune garçon continuait de bouger en même temps que les doigts de Sinbad. Lentement, il les retira évitant de faire mal à son ange.

Le magi commençait à devenir fou, comment son amant pouvait-il être aussi lubrique ? A croire que la peine qu'il avait vu chez lui n'était qu'un simple rêve. Bien décidé à se venger de Sinbad qui jubilait de le voir en position de faiblesse, Judal se pencha pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le roi ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que le Magi n'abaissa légèrement son pantalon large de façon à ce qu'une partie de ses fesses soit à découvert pour ensuite la frotter contre la hampe de chaire dressée.

Ce geste ne fit qu'accentuer le désir du souverain qui était de plus en plus tenté à prendre tout de suite brutalement son ange. Si il craquait, il allait perdre alors que Judal ne lui avait pas encore fait subir grand chose et cela, il en était hors de question. Il refusait de perdre contre le brun à ce jeu-là.

Sinbad décida de profiter de ce contact qui le faisait frissonner. « Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te faire l'amour en ce moment-même.. » pensa-t-il tandis que Judal continuait à l'embrasser goulûment. « Et toi je suis sûr que tu aimerais quelque chose de plus agréable que mes doigts.. ».

Le conquérant des sept mers sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le bout des doigts du brun qui avait stoppé le baiser sur son sexe, il avait l'impression que sa peau s'était électrisée d'un seul coup. Cette sensation recommença lorsque Judal prit son phallus à pleine main et commença de lents mouvements dessus.

Sinbad poussa un gémissement de plaisir, décidément le magi savait parfaitement comment lui faire perdre la tête. Les va et viens s'accélérèrent subitement provocant un cri de surprise à peine audible que Judal faillit ne pas entendre. Intérieurement, ce dernier jubilait de voir pour une fois son amant en position de faiblesse.

Le roi était facile à contrer lorsqu'il avait le dessus à condition de ne pas se laisser aller trop facilement dans ses bras. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moyen de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son imbécile d'amoureux. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas l'air de faire beaucoup de mal à Sinbad bien au contraire..

Quand Judal sentit que le conquérant de donjons était à bout, il relâcha son emprise sur le sexe qui avait l'air insatisfait d'être laissé en aussi bon chemin. Le brun sourit, descendit des genoux de Sinbad qui était désemparé par ce brusque arrêt. Judal lui adressa un clin d'oeil avant de se mettre à quatre pattes devant la virilité du souverain qui semblait prendre de l'ampleur de seconde en seconde.

« Suce-moi.. » ordonna le souverain en sachant très bien que c'était bien ce que comptait faire l'homme qui l'aimait.

Le brun posa sa bouche sur le gland et appliqua de légers coups de langues qui eurent un effet immédiat sur Sinbad qui frémit à cette sensation divine qui lui dévastait tout le corps. Le roi sourit et posa sa main sur le crâne de Judal pour le pousser à le prendre complètement en bouche tout de suite. Son amant obéit à son ordre silencieux en se disant que son roi était vraiment pressé de commencer les choses sérieuses. D'habitude, il aimait faire traîner les choses avant de faire l'amour avec le faiseur de roi.

Les mouvements furent d'abord lents mais devinrent frénétiques lorsque le magi sentit son amoureux frémir un nouvelle fois. Ses doigts caressaient ses bourses tandis qu'ils reprenaient ses coups de langue sur tout le long de la virilité avant de le reprendre à nouveau en bouche.

Lorsque Sinbad se sentit venir, il tira légèrement sur les cheveux du brun pour lui demander de stopper ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait que son ange prenne aussi du plaisir et qu'il puisse jouir avec lui.

L'adolescent obéit et se blottit dans les bras du souverain qui l'embrassa tendrement revenant ainsi à un instant un peu plus doux et amoureux. Le baiser était chaste et donnait au couple un effet de bien être comme si ils étaient entrain de flotter sur un nuage. C'était sans doute le moment que le couple préférait avant de faire l'amour une façon d'oublier le reste et de retrouver la tendresse pour ensuite être plongé dans un monde de douceur lorsqu'ils commenceraient leurs ébats. C'était une autre façon de connaître le plaisir.

Sinbad câlinait Judal comme si il s'agissait du plus précieux des bijoux. Après lui avoir retirer son pantalon, il inséra une nouvelle fois trois doigts pour être sûr que le magi de l'Empire Ko n'allait pas ressentir trop de douleur. Les joues de son amant redevinrent rouges et il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur le plaisir tout en passant ses bras derrière les épaules du souverain pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui.

Judal était si serain qu'il ne ne rendit pas compte que Sinbad l'avait doucement étendu sur le confortable matelas du lit. Le brun poussa un petit cri lorsque les doigts de son amant se retirèrent de son antre, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide à l'intérieur lui. Mais ce vide fut très vite comblé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et imposant.

Sinbad le pénétra lentement ne voulant pas brusquer le brun. L'aîné l'embrassa de plus belle et lui murmura son amour pour lui faire un petit peu oublier la douleur qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il ne fit plus un geste laissant Judal reprendre sa respiration et il attendit que le magi ne l'autorise à faire des vas et viens.

Le cadet lui sourit et lui murmura un timide « Vas-y.. » en rougissant. Le conquérant de donjon lui rendit son sourire et commença à bouger doucement, évitant d'être trop brusque pour son amant. Sinbad avait l'impression d'être au paradis, Judal était toujours aussi accueillant et faire l'amour avec lui lui faisait toujours atteindre le septième ciel.

Le brun le serrait de plus en plus fort dans ses bras faisant en sorte que leur torse puisse se toucher. Le souverain entendait les gémissements de son ange au creux de son oreille. Les tremblements et les spasmes du corps sous le sien le faisait frémir. Sinbad décida d'augmenter le rythme et il accéléra le mouvement.

« Haaa... Sin..

Alors tu aimes ? Hnn... » demanda le roi avant de lui mordiller son lobe droit et de lui laisser quelques suçons sur sa nuque et son épaule.

« Hmm... ouii.. » lui répondit Judal essuyant une petit larme qui coulait sur sa joue mais il réussit pas effacer les suivantes .

Le souverain stoppa tous mouvements, son amant pleurait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée et cela l'inquiétait. Même lorsque le couple se laissait aller au plaisir, cela n'était jamais arrivé au cadet, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Quelque chose clochait et Sinbad n'aimait pas ça.

« Judal ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je t'en supplie.. continue.. ! » rétorqua le magi alors que son corps était prit de spasmes.

« Mais..

Fais le pour moi stupide roi ! »

Son ordre était plus une demande à laquelle Sinbad obéit après avoir essuyé ses larmes. Ses mouvements reprirent petit à petit, il sentait le brun s'accrocher à lui comme un damné au point de le griffer. Cela lui faisait mal mais il savait que son ange en avait besoin et il le laissa continuer.

Il murmura des « Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là... » ainsi que des « je t'aime mon coeur.. » à plusieurs reprises pour le rassurer. Judal passa ses derrière son dos pour le pousser à investir son corps beaucoup plus profondément et à aller plus vite.

Les gémissement des deux amants devinrent des cris qui emplirent toutes la pièces accompagnés de mots d'amour qui se gravèrent dans leur mémoire.

Jamais ils n'avaient connus ce bonheur suprême ainsi que cette impression que tout pouvait se briser en une micro-seconde lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Le couple avait toujours cru avoir déjà atteint ce paroxysme mais apparemment ils pouvaient encore aller plus loin et ils le voulaient de tout leur être.

Les caresses se firent beaucoup plus pressantes, leurs respirations haletantes et leurs coeurs battaient si fort qu'ils crûrent qu'ils allaient exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Lorsque Sinbad se sentit venir, il prit le sexe de Judal en main et le caressa au même rythme que ses coups de butoir.

Le brun n'en pouvait plus et il se laissa venir dans la main de son partenaire qui explosa en lui après quelques coups de butoir avant de se laisser tomber sur le corps pantelant du magi. Sinbad le serra fortement contre lui pour chasser l'idée douloureuse que Judal pouvait s'éloigner à jamais de lui.

Le souverain sombra dans les bras de Morphée et dans ceux de l'adolescent. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue jusqu'à son menton pour tomber sur le front de l'endormi. Le cadet relâcha lentement et doucement le corps de son amant et se glissa hors du lit. Ensuite, il renfila ses vêtements et posa un timide baiser sur la bouche restée entre-ouverte de Sinbad.

« Bonne nuit mon roi.. » fit-il en quittant à contre coeur ses lèvres.

Judal fit apparaître sa baguette et se téléporta avant d'adresser une dernière parole au conquérant de donjon

« Je suis désolé.. ».

« Et pourtant je t'aime encore Judal.. » fit Sinbad qui avait sentit l'absence de son amant son lit plus tôt que d'habitude.

Le magi n'entendit cependant pas ces mots, il était déjà partit loin de Sindria, loin de lui et le souverain savait qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais le récupérer.. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se laissa consumer par les larmes... Sinbad avait cru qu'il ne connaîtrait plus jamais cet état de faiblesse. La douleur s'amplifia à l'idée qu'il avait tort et de ne pas avoir put retenir Judal... son petit ange..

Judal arriva directement au jardin du palais de la famille royale de l'Empire Ko où l'attendait Kouen. Le brun grimaça et serra les poings avant de s'adresser à l'aîné d'une voix froide :

« Comme tu peux le voir, je t'ai obéit.. tout est terminé entre lui et moi.. tu es content j'espère.. ?

« Pas tout à fait.. » rétorqua le roux, le brun arqua un sourcil fasse à cette réponse. « Je sais très bien de quelle manière tu lui as dit adieu et surtout que tu l'aimes encore » ajouta-t-il l'air ennuyé.

« Désolé Kouen, tu as beau être quelqu'un de puissant mais mon coeur est la seule chose que tu n'auras pas de ma part..

Ca n'a pas d'importance, au moins j'aurai ton corps.. »

Le futur empereur l'attira brusquement à lui pour un baiser que Judal aurait aimé vomir si il l'avait put.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour Sin, je tiens mes promesses tu sais... je ne m'attaquerai pas à lui comme tu as obéis à mes ordres. Enfin pour le moment.. »

Le magi voulu répondre mais Kouen lui imposa un deuxième baiser qui lui fit comprendre combien le roux le désirait.

Judal avait honte... honte d'avoir céder à ce chantage à cause de ses sentiments, honte d'avoir abandonner Sinbad alors qu'il savait que celui-ci n'avait que lui et se sentait horriblement seul... Il avait honte d'exister et d'être aussi lâche.. jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie de mourir..

_**THE END**_

* * *

**Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et j'espère que ce one shot vous a plu même si j'avoue qu'il n'est pas très bon ^^"**

**Ma fic longue sur Magi est en cours d'écriture mais j'ai pris du retard à cause d'un voyage scolaire, des devoirs et par ce que je suis tombée malade pendant toute une semaine (je vous rassure, je vais beaucoup mieux et je vais avancer dans cette fic aujourd'hui-même ^^).**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou non cette histoire =)**

_**Yosh !**_


End file.
